


RWBY: Rarepair Week 2020

by KatMotif



Category: RWBY
Genre: 3/7 are Weiss ships because I just want her to have nice things, Amputation, Amputee Pyrrha Nikos, Being Late for Class, College AU, Dance Guns, Fake Video Games, Fall Maiden Pyrrha AU, Falling In Love, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hinted (One-sided?) Schneekos, Hinted Nora's Arc (kinda?), In the last one at least, Multi, Music, Not a Songfic tho, Not all JNPR ships I swear, One Shot Collection, Opposites Attract, Past Arkos, Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Pyrrha Lives (But Jaune Dies) AU, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Queerplatonic Relationships, RWBY Rarepair Week, Running Away, Singing Weiss, Some V8 Speculation/Whitley Speculation, Walking in the snow, Weiss and Pyrrha run away together and fall in love?, Weiss has a thing for Redheads, Whitley Redemption?, idk what else to tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif
Summary: A collection of one-shots for RWBY Rarepair week; basically ships that don't get quite as much attention as other more popular ones! See rwbyrarepairweek on Tumblr for details.1: Roommates (Martial Arcs)2: Music (Ice Coal'd)3: College AU (Cinnabun)4: Sharing is Caring (Only When It's Voluntary) (Nordic Winter)5: Cold/Warm (Greek Lotus)6: Night/Day (Snowpines)7: Magic/Maidens (Schneekos)
Relationships: Flynt Coal/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Roommates (Martial Arcs)

The girls had vacated the dorm room hours ago, deciding to go into Vale with team RWBY for a girl’s day out which they wouldn’t be back from until later. Which was fine with Ren, it was good for Nora to spend time with people besides him and given how they had no classes today and he’d already done any homework, all he wanted to do today was relax. Yes, that’s all he was going to do, relax, meditate, read a few books, maybe sneak in a nap or two.

But there was one more roommate that wasn’t in Vale right now, and he was about to barge in the room and shatter whatever plans Ren would’ve made for himself otherwise. Jaune was catching his breath, standing in the doorway of their dormitory room with a huge box in his arms.

“Ren! REN! Guess what we’re doing today?!” Jaune declared, a grin on the blonde boy’s face. Ren hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet, and hadn’t planned on doing so for at least another hour or so.

“Sleeping.” he groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. But that wasn’t to last because seconds later, the whole sheet was ripped off of him. He glared at Jaune but the other boy’s enthusiasm was still high.

“No, we’re playing Dance Guns!” Jaune cheered. Ren quirked a brow.

“Dance Guns?” he croaked incredulously, sitting up in his bed slowly. It was far too early for this, it was only--Ren looked at the alarm clock--1:00 PM. Oh. Never mind.

“Dance Guns! We got the game and two dance pads and two gun controllers!” Jaune explained. The concept was convoluted but Ren had to admit his curiosity was piqued by the game; he hadn’t played too many video games before coming to Beacon but rhythm games appealed to him. So once he got dressed and they’d had some pizza Jaune had ordered, they were off on their journey.

The characters were two gunner witches who defeated monsters by shooting them and performing magic spells by performing elaborate dances. The story was honestly a bit ridiculous and at times the dialogue was so cheesy that Ren and Jaune couldn’t help but burst into laughter. There were times where Jaune had a bit of a hard time keeping up with Ren during the rhythm segments, but with some encouragement, the two of them had gotten pretty far in the game.

“How long is this game anyway?” Ren asked at one point.

“Oh like 400 hours. It’s an RPG.” Jaune replied. Ren blinked but shrugged. Honestly, he was enjoying the experience, and spending time with his teammate and roommate too much to care how long this silly game was. It was fun, and it was an excuse to spend time together, which there was nothing wrong with.

By dinner time, they’d gotten into the meat of the story and neither of them actually wanted to stop (it was getting kind of interesting), but they were both exhausted and hungry. Thankfully there was still pizza, so the two of them crashed on the couch and ate the cold pizza, unwittingly leaning on each other. 

Despite his initial plans, Ren actually found the day rather enjoyable. Much more exhausting than he’d planned, but it was fun. Jaune was rather good company, he’d come to find, and playing this game together he felt had maybe brought them a bit closer. Maybe close enough to--Ren had turned his head just to look at Jaune when he found Jaune leaning closer than he had been. Without even thinking about it, Ren met him halfway.

Ren’s face flushed when he realized he was kissing Jaune. Had he even thought about kissing the other boy on his team before? They broke apart and the blonde’s face was as flushed as his own, the dark blue eyes looking into his pink with half-lidded eyes that made a chill run up Ren’s body. A pleasant one, though.

“Did we just kiss?” Ren asked, his voice hushed.

“I think so.” Jaune stammered quietly. As Jaune went to pull away, Ren pulled him closer, taking Jaune’s arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. 

“Okay.” Ren simply stated. He leaned on Jaune’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Okay.” Jaune replied, resting his head on Ren’s and sighing.

When Pyrrha and Nora came back into their room later that night, they found the boys asleep on the couch together. They looked at each other and giggled.

“Looks like they had fun.” Pyrrha beamed softly. She quietly took a picture of the scene on her scroll as Nora looked around the room, huffing at the empty pizza box before looking towards the TV.

“Oh hey! They got Dance Guns! Wanna play, Pyrrha?” Nora asked.


	2. Music (Ice Coal'd)

Before, Flynt had only heard recordings of Weiss Schnee’s singing, something he and Neon had, out of curiosity, looked up online prior to their match against her and her teammate Yang at the Vytal tournament. Someone in her family had recorded one of her concerts years ago, and even at a younger age, he had to begrudgingly admit her voice had been lovely. But she was still a Schnee, after all, his grudge against her was more towards her family but nonetheless was personal. **  
**

He’d completely underestimated her at the time. Sure, she hadn’t summoned one of those knights during their fight (he’d witnessed her doing that during the attack, the Fall of Beacon), but she showed a tenacity and determination he hadn’t expected of someone he’d assumed would be stuck up and a pushover considering her presumably spoiled upbringing. Seeing her true strength made him see her as more than just another Schnee, another person responsible for his family’s hardships.

When Weiss and her friends showed up at Atlas Academy sometime later, Flynt saw someone even stronger than before. There was a confidence to her that hadn’t quite been fully realized before. With her teammates, she seemed more at ease. And when his team, FNKI, finally got the chance to spar with her team, RWBY, he could tell she’d improved in more than just her attitude. He was...impressed, to say the least. And the room strangely felt a bit warmer when she looked over to him and smiled.

But there was one thing Flynt couldn’t help but be a bit curious about, ever since he saw that video of a young Weiss sing in front of a bunch of rich people who she was undoubtedly pressured into. He wondered how it would sound if she were to sing in front of people she was much more comfortable around. If she was actually singing from her heart and not just to make her undoubtedly uptight family happy. 

So when all three teams were hanging out in the Academy’s common area one night, catching up with things since the Festival and generally just hanging out. Some music started playing over the speakers, some pop ballad that had come out not too many years ago. Not his personal taste in music, the sound was a bit too syrupy sweet for his liking. But then Weiss straightened up in her seat next to her partner Ruby.

“Oh my gosh, I love this song.” She piped, casting everyone’s attention towards her. “Look, I know it’s a cheesy love song but I like it.” She added after clearing her throat.

“Why don’t you sing it for us then?” Flynt asked, a smirk on his face. Their eyes met and her face flushed slightly.

“What?” Weiss asked, a bit taken aback by the request.

“Yeah, Weiss! Sing! I haven’t heard you sing since we were still in Beacon!” Ruby cheered, grinning at her partner enthusiastically.

“But...this isn’t the kind of music I usually sing, though.” Weiss argued gently.

“Sing it your way, then.” Flynt threw in, a challenge to the disavowed heiress. Their eyes met again. 

Weiss sighed, slowly getting up and walking a bit of a distance away, onto a raised area in the corner that was like a mini stage. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. The voice that came out was a more mature, sultry version of the one in the video. Flynt couldn’t help his jaw dropping.

Somehow the overly sweet lyrics coming from someone trained in a more classical style of song made it much more tolerable. Not that Flynt listened to it much, but he could listen to Weiss Schnee sing all day. Her voice matched the maturity she seemed to have grown into since they’d first met during their Vytal Tournament match. 

Later, the large group were going to get some food, walking together in a talking, playful fashion, save Flynt and Weiss, the two walking towards the back and watching their more energetic friends make bets about sushi eating or playfully teasing. Flynt turned to Weiss, looking towards her, and she turned towards him in response.

“You know, I never did apologize for underestimating you.” He spoke softly. “At the tournament, or even before. You’ve got a lot of talent, girl.”

“Thank you. I’ve had to work hard on a lot of things. My training, my singing, my...personality.” Weiss explained, smiling softly.

“It’s paid off. You’re definitely not the girl I fought at the tournament anymore. You’ve...come into your own.” Flynt added. Weiss’ smile widened a bit and her face got a bit pinker.

“Thanks, but...I’m always trying to improve. I want to be a better person. I want to show...that there’s more to me than my family name. And someday, maybe, I can show that the Schnee name doesn’t have to be associated with...with my father.” Weiss ended the statement in a mutter, crossing her arms, her smile faltering.

“I get it.” Flynt was only vaguely aware of how her relationship with her father was, but if he was as detestable a person in private as he seemed to be publicly, he couldn’t really blame her for how she’d been before. “You’re already doing that by not being like him, though.”

Weiss smiled, lowering her arms again. Flynt felt his own face get warmer when she smiled again, at him. _Keep your cool, Flynt._

“I’d like to hear you sing some more one day. Maybe we could jam?” Flynt said, wishing he had brought his trumpet. Weiss giggled.

“I’m sure we could arrange something.”


	3. College AU (Cinnabun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet's late for her first class in a new semester, but she's not the only one.

Velvet entered the smaller building where the first class of her second semester was, and she was already fifteen minutes late. Either she’d missed her alarm or her roommate Coco had turned it off (she didn’t have class till later that day and had done it before) but either way she had to quickly throw on clothes, toss things into her bag and run across campus from the dorms to where her class was. It had to be that newer, smaller building on the other end of campus from her dormitory, too, and it just had to be pouring rain, running in it soaking her clothes and causing her to hug her bag to her chest to try and save the notebook and pens inside from getting wet. At least her phone was waterproof.

But as she got to the classroom, the door was shut, and as she went to open it, found it was locked. The window on the door was covered from the inside by paper and tape, so she couldn’t see inside the room. She sighed.

“Bloody hell.” She muttered, slapping the palm of her hand onto her forehead. The first class this semester and she’d been late for it. So late that now she’d been locked out of class and was now missing a class. All throughout high school, she’d never missed a single day of class save when she’d gotten a stomach virus (but that only resulted in two days being missed). Not to mention she didn’t know if this professor was one of those types that held it against someone for missing even one class, and if they were, it was probably already reflecting her grade in the class. She didn’t realize, however, she wasn’t the only one.

“Um.” A deep voice piped, snapping her out of her panic for a moment. A young man towered over her, not quite as soaked from the rain as she was, but still a bit out of breath. She thought he looked familiar; you couldn’t forget a boy that tall and she may have had a few classes with him before?

“Oh, hi. You’re here for Mistralian Literature, too?” Velvet asked. He nodded.

“Guess we’re both late, huh?” He replied, and she nodded as well. They both sighed. Velvet pulled her scroll out of her bag (thankfully the contents of which were mostly dry) and opened the screen...to find she’d gotten an email. There was an awkward silence before Velvet spoke again.

“Oh. She...cancelled class. She sent the syllabus at least.” She muttered. She looked up at the guy, his eyes widened and looking at hers. Then, the two of them started to laugh. As awkward as the experience was, being late to a cancelled class, at least it was a bit less embarrassing when you were sharing it with someone else. Someone who was actually kind of cute, now that Velvet was getting a better look at him.

“I’m Velvet,” she introduced, her rabbit ears perking up a bit as she offered her hand.

“Yatsuhashi. I sat behind you last semester in Port’s class, I think.” Yatsuhashi answered, shaking her hand softly. His hand was much bigger than hers but warmer. She almost didn’t want to let go. 

“I was wondering where I knew you from. I was just thinking you were...familiar. Didn’t you give a presentation with Fox?” She asked him, knowing the other boy as a friend of her roommate that she was slowly getting to know herself.

“Oh, yeah. He’s a nice guy. Funny.” Yatsuhashi stammered a bit, scratching the back of his head.  _ Oh he’s bashful. That’s kind of adorable. _

“Say...I don’t have another class for a few hours...do you want to walk me to the cafeteria or something?” she offered, brushing her wet hair back a bit. She knew she could just go back to the dorm and change, but she was suddenly pretty interested in this tall, shy guy. Not that she was looking for a boyfriend, but if they were going to keep having classes together, she minus well get to know him and maybe find a study buddy.  _ Right. _

“Sure. My umbrella’s big enough for two. Or at least it would be if I wasn’t such a big guy, but I don’t mind letting you stay under and half of me gets wet.” Yatsuhashi offered. Velvet giggled. The two of them walked outside the building, only to find the rain had stopped. They laughed again.


	4. Sharing is Caring (Only When It's Voluntary) (Nordic Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss just wants some peace and quiet. Nora has other ideas.

_ Finally, _ Weiss thought to herself,  _ some peace and quiet! _ She had the whole bunker to herself and it was already so much more relaxing without the others chattering and making a ruckus in the small space they were using in hiding. The others had split up in search of supplies and given who she was, they all opted that she stay and guard the place (with Penny, who was busying herself talking to Pietro). She grabbed an old poetry book, a warm sherpa blanket and had made herself a cup of coffee. She curled up into the sofa and sighed, slowly making herself comfortable.

Until she’d realized she wasn’t actually alone. Someone, or something, was pulling the blanket off of her. She turned to her left, and saw a sleepy Nora pulling the blanket off from around her shoulders, curling into a ball. Weiss huffed, pulling the blanket back from the slightly smaller girl. Who in turn, pulled the blanket back to herself. The two went back and forth for a few moments tugging the blanket between them. Weiss sighed.

“Sharing is caring.” Nora muttered.

“Only when it’s voluntary!” Weiss cried, grumbling to herself and pulling the blanket back again. Then she saw Nora’s face--unrested, bags underneath her eyes...had she been crying? Easily the most empathic of the group, all the bickering between mostly everyone lately must have been getting to the small redhead. Weiss grimaced, sighing softly.

“Come here.” She spoke soothingly, reaching over and pulling the other girl close, letting her lean on her shoulder. Her face heated a bit when Nora’s arms wrapped shamelessly around her waist, leaning on her.

“Thanks.” Nora murmured. Weiss wrapped a draped arm around Nora’s shoulders, covering the both of them with the soft, heavy blanket. The book left laying on the coffee table, but Weiss knew the small girl needed comfort right now, it could wait. She rubbed the other girl’s back in circles, until the tension in Nora’s shoulders eased.

Weiss reached for her mug and took a sip of her coffee.

“Can I have a sip?” Nora asked softly, not looking up at her, staring in front of her. Nora always had red cheeks, but they looked a little redder than usual. The lighting maybe?

“You know you’re not allowed to have caffeine.” Weiss lectured softly, smiling a bit. “Also, it’s black. I know you’re like Ruby and can’t stand the way I drink my coffee.”

“Okay.” Nora sighed. Weiss’ smile faltered; normally Nora would beg until whoever she was begging gave in. Weiss sighed.

“I’ll make you hot chocolate if you’d like.” She offered. 

“In a bit. Wanna cuddle a bit more.” Nora replied softly. Weiss leaned over and gently kissed Nora’s temple. Her own face flushed at her actions, but honestly seeing this softer side of the other girl was making Weiss’ heart flutter in ways it hadn’t in some time. Not since her last crush on a redhead. 

“I’m...here for you, okay?” Weiss whispered. Nora nodded, turning her head. Blue eyes met turquoise. Weiss’ face got even warmer. Then Nora lifted a finger and tapped her nose.

“Boop.” Nora stated simply, then laid her head back on Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss, in turn, leaned her head against Nora’s.

_ It’s always redheads that get to me. _ Weiss thought.


	5. Cold/Warm (Greek Lotus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren hates the cold. Though it's not so bad with some company.

Ren wasn’t terribly fond of the cold, having grown up in a much warmer climate that rarely ever snowed (he could recall one snowfall in Kuroyuri, when he was very small). Beacon being located in a place that experienced widely varied seasons was something he was still very much getting used to. It felt like no matter how bundled up he would get, the cold cut through all of his efforts. He didn’t understand how Nora tolerated, even thrived in the cold, his long time friend skipping merrily through the snow in her uniform and boots. 

Soon she was challenging Jaune to a race in the cafeteria--a bit hazardous due to the sidewalks not being completely thawed, but Nora didn’t care and Jaune cared but was a sucker for a silly dare. The two of them soon ran off, leaving him and Pyrrha lagging behind. The athlete wasn’t as fond of the winter as Nora, being more of a fan of the previous autumn season, but she wasn’t quite as perturbed by the cold as he was. Ren had his jacket zipped up completely over his face, a scarf around his neck, his hair matted down by a beanie and gloved hands tucked into jacket pockets, and yet, he still shivered with every blow of the winter breeze.

“I hate this.” Ren muttered, grimacing. Surely he was going to catch a cold. Was he not wearing thick enough socks? Maybe he should bring it up to the Headmistress that the school uniforms were just not thick enough--no, he didn’t want to trouble the already very busy woman. Before he could ponder anything more, a hand wrapped around his arm.

“Want to huddle together for warmth with me, Ren?” Pyrrha said softly, the redhead offering a smile. His pink eyes widened, his face feeling a bit warmer at the contact. He nodded, and Pyrrha’s arm wrapped the rest of the way around his arm, the taller girl’s body coming a bit closer. Ren was thankful his face would be red from the cold anyway, and that it was covered in a scarf at the moment.

Once they reached the cafeteria, they already found Nora and Jaune at a table. Nora had won the race and was trying to get an exhausted (but grinning, maybe slightly flushed?) Jaune to see who could eat a chocolate chip muffin faster. Ren and Pyrrha looked at each other and giggled at the shenanigans of their partners.

“Do you want me to get you some coffee, Ren?” Pyrrha asked. Ren thought quickly, feeling Pyrrha’s hold on his arm loosening just a bit.

“I-I’ll go with you.” He answered quickly. Pyrrha smiled and nodded, leading him along to the coffee machine. Normally he preferred tea but given how exhausted he was (he reminded himself to look into getting more blankets, he needed them because he was just too cold to sleep properly) and how it would be easier to prepare coffee at the moment, he just went with it. Plus, to be quite honest, he liked being this close to the taller girl, her kind smiles.

There was a saying amongst the students in their year;  _ who didn’t have a crush on Pyrrha Nikos?  _ He was one of the few who hadn’t even known who she was before meeting her at Beacon (something he found she was rather appreciative of). Yet not even he was fully immune from her seemingly unintentional charms. She was beautiful, smart, kind, funny, it was honestly difficult for even someone like him, very reluctant to form attachments and trust, to develop a crush on Pyrrha. Though maybe it was something a bit more.

Maybe there was something to the way she leaned her head on his, briefly, while they stood in line to pay for their food. Or the way she still hadn’t quite let go of his arm, how he didn’t seem to mind it was falling asleep. Or how, for all he knew, the entire cafeteria could be staring at them, right now, but he didn’t care.

Pyrrha looked over to him one more time, her green eyes glimmering as she gave him another shy smile. Did she blush a bit? Maybe it was Ren’s imagination. But he lowered his scarf and smiled back at her anyway.


	6. Night/Day (Snowpines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys were like night and day, and couldn't be any different from each other. So what is this Whitley's feeling?

The two teenage boys couldn’t have been more different from each other, like night and day from one another. One was born into wealth and fortune and the other had been raised on a farm, one was very cold and sarcastic in personality, the other warm and wanting to help others. In fact it was Oscar’s willingness to help Whitley feel welcome in the group after he’d been rescued from the disaster in Atlas that had been what had begun everything in the first place. No one had ever made Whitley blush before. He hated it, hated feeling not in control of these new feelings, and told himself he hated Oscar for blossoming them in the first place.

The youngest Schnee sibling had been the longest exposed to the coldness of his father, the longest in the dark of the sheltered upbringing they’d all had and his sisters had already rebelled against. His awakening to the real world had been by far the most sudden, the most world-shattering. He’d lost everything overnight, nobody knowing the whereabouts of his mother or father. His sisters were trying their best, but at first at least, he didn’t accept their help, their comfort, especially not his oldest sister Winter’s.

But Oscar, strangely enough, was insistent on helping him. Maybe it was their closeness in age, being the two youngest of the group. Whitley didn’t really understand it, or this boy, strong despite his small stature (why he carried a cane with him he wasn’t sure), kind despite not knowing Whitley at all. 

“You’ll hate me once you get to know me.” Whitley insisted, during one of their talks.

“I’m sure you’re not so bad once you warm up to people.” Oscar replied, smiling at him. Whitley had huffed, turning his head away from the other boy, trying not to let his face flush.

“I don’t warm up to people.” He warned.

“Your sisters did.” Oscar piped. “Eventually.”

Whitley snorted, despite his usual demure. A brief chortle came out of him, at the rather tame joke, and he couldn’t stop his face or his smile. He hated it.

“How dare you!” Whitley shouted, and Oscar laughed in turn, and Whitley laughed along. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed like this, so out of his control, so freely. He hated it, hated the audacity of this  _ farmhand  _ had to just make him laugh like this. The two boys were like night and day. Yet here they were, laughing together. And Whitley kept telling himself that he hated it.

Yet he never turned down any of Oscar’s offers to talk, or eat together, or even go on walks within a safe distance from the others should something come up. He didn’t know what so compelled him to accept these offers, not sure why the look in his hazel eyes could make his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter. This was new to Whitley, and he...he didn’t hate it, he just didn’t understand it, and somehow it scared him almost as much as what he’d gone through to get here.

The two boys were like night and day, but Whitley had read a poem once about the moon and the sun falling in love. He wasn’t sure that’s what it was, or even if what seemed like the world ending around them was the most appropriate time for it. Yet, for once in his life, he could truly make his own choices. And he chose to spend more time with Oscar.


	7. Magic/Maidens (Schneekos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's the Fall Maiden, but it's come with a cost. Destiny has more in store for her than isolation, however.

The powers of the Fall Maiden were now in Pyrrha’s hands, but they’d come at a terrible price. In exchange for her life and this power she never wanted, she’d lost the one person she’d held most dear. She wished she had gone with her initial plan, to shove Jaune in that locker and launch him to Vale, to safety. He’d convinced her that they could fight Cinder together, a moment’s hesitation and a heartfelt vow to be by her side until the end changing perhaps both of their destinies. He ended up with an arrow in his chest, being killed instantly by a shot intended for her. She couldn’t imagine the pain he’d have felt if she’d have been the one to fall instead, but her heart was broken beyond repair.

To make matters worse, her and Ruby being the only survivors made it very apparent that she had become the maiden, and for her safety (presumably, so General Ironwood said, anyway), she was whisked away to Atlas, separated from her other teammates Nora and Ren. She managed to see them briefly enough to say goodbye.

“We’ll get to you. We promise.” Nora had sworn, the two of them covering her hand in one of theirs.

“Keep Ruby safe.” She pleaded, pulling them both in for a hug from her wheelchair. She hated that she had to be taken away from them; it was like they were losing her, too, as well as their leader. As the airship pulled away, she couldn’t stop her tears as she watched Nora bury her face in Ren’s chest, her body heaving in sobbing. 

She wished she had never accepted Ozpin’s offer to become the maiden. She wished Jaune were here, able to keep improving so much in such a short time and become the huntsman he should have become, and that JNPR could still be a united team, instead of being torn apart like this. She wished she wasn’t left in such a sorry state, her right leg so badly wounded that amputation was likely her only option (where Cinder’s arrow had struck had done permanent nerve damage). She’d already been shown models of prosthetics.

Pyrrha’s life as a famed athlete had been challenging enough, but now she was on a pedestal but no one could touch her. She was kept in a room, hidden somewhere in Atlas, away from the public eye. Only Ironwood and other Atlas personnel were allowed anywhere near her...until one day, she got an unexpected visitor. 

“Pyrrha?” the soft voice of Weiss Schnee had called into the room. The familiar voice in of itself had been enough to make Pyrrha’s heart race in such a way it hadn’t in some time. She was still adjusting to her new normal, the prosthetic on but still needing a crutch to walk until she got used to it, but she still met Weiss halfway, the two young women embracing in a sobbing hug. Weiss had a suitcase with her, and a scarf around her neck. Pyrrha had finally been able to walk on her feet again, and even had her weapons rebuilt, though she was keeping Crocea Mors with her as well, at least until she could find a relative of Jaune’s to return it to. The one thing Pyrrha would be keeping, however, was one of Jaune’s spare Pumpkin Pete’s sweaters.

The two spent hours talking to each other, venting about their situations; Weiss’ home life with her overbearing father, Pyrrha’s isolation from anyone who knew her outside of the Atlas military. The worry they had for their teammates, Yang’s own permanent injury, Blake’s disappearance, not knowing how Ruby, Ren or Nora were doing as well. 

Then, the subject of Jaune came up, and the two fell into a tearful, mourning silence for a time. Pyrrha knew while her and Jaune had finally been making headway towards a more romantic relationship, the candle he’d lit for the heiress hadn’t fully extinguished yet. Yet, now, in isolation, she had finally begun to understand why, or at least see for herself what had made the heiress so special to him. Weiss was strong, beautiful, intelligent, and despite the upbringing and reputation of her family, she was actively rebelling against those expectations. 

“I’ve been disavowed. I’m running away. Come with me.” Weiss finally spoke, breaking the silence. “I’m going to find my sister, and we’re going to find our teammates. Maybe even figure out what’s going on.”

Pyrrha knew she wasn’t supposed to go. She knew that now that she was a maiden, she would have an even bigger target on her back than she’d ever had before. She knew Ironwood would be furious with her. Then again, the nice old woman across the hall from her was also a maiden, so he’d still have at least one maiden. She hated being cooped up, especially now that she could still fight--now that she had more reason than ever to fight.  _ For Jaune _ .

So Pyrrha did. She wrote a note for Ironwood, apologizing for her departure but telling him she absolutely could not stay still while the people responsible for her partner’s death and the current state of the war were still out there, and pleadingly asking he’d not look for her. And Pyrrha and Weiss left Atlas behind, jumping onto an airship together, hand in hand. 

It wouldn’t be the last time Pyrrha’s hand would hold Weiss’ smaller one, their fingers linked, hearts beating rapidly in their chests as their eyes met, green to blue. There would be moments of Weiss’ head leaning on her shoulder, Pyrrha’s arm wrapping around Weiss’ waist, the taller girl pulling the shorter girl close. She wouldn’t lose another love, if that’s what was making her heart race, not if she could help it.

Pyrrha still wasn’t sure if she believed in destiny or not, but she sure as hell was going to fight like hell to avenge what she’d lost and protect what she still had. After all, it’s what a huntress was supposed to do. No, what a  _ Maiden _ was supposed to do.


End file.
